The Girl with the Staring Problem
by Slipping on Sidewalks
Summary: It's getting better, as I promised. Minor smut, snogging. Harry befriends his tutor, Jaimie. Dedicated to...Jaimie, and all the times I've listened to her dreamtalk about how much she wants Daniel Radcliffe. And of course, Janice delivers!
1. An Introduction to the Snogging Queen

Ron and Harry sat in poof chairs, just before supper, reading. Harry looked up, and stared into the fire.

"Whassamatter, Harry?" Ron asked, concerned.

"I don't know. I should be used to this by now." said Harry, concentrating.

"Used to what?"

"You know, being famous, and followed everywhere." 

"What's new with that?" Ron said, surprised at Harry's reaction to something he was usually oblivious to.

"I've been watching this girl in Ravenclaw at lunch. She just sits there, staring at me. It creeps me." said Harry, still thinking.

"Is this a Colin wannabe or something? Does he have her up to it?" Ron suggested, moving closer to the Common Room fire.

"I don't know. I doubt it. I don't think he'd want to share me with anyone. I'm sick of this."

"Why don't you just ask her why she likes to look at you? Maybe…she's nice. What's her name?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I should find that out, too. Would you come with me?"

"Sure. But why do you need me?" asked Ron, suspicious.

"Ron! Moral support!" Harry said, wide-eyed, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's about time to go then. Shall we?"

They opened the Common Room portrait hole, gave the password ("Anarchy"), and continued down the series of stairs. Ron followed Harry to the Great Hall and through the dungeons, towards dinner. Restless and hungry, they took seats by Hermione.

"What are you doing? Studying, perhaps?" Ron said, snarling.

"What's with you?"

"You never talk anymore. Could that be it?"

Hermione ignored him and summoned the juice jug towards her. ("Artical Venavra!")

"Ron, there she is." said Harry, catching the eye of the Ravenclaw girl.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. Come on." said Harry, bravely.

They walked through Hufflepuff to get to the girl. They approached her.

Harry started.

"May I ask why you always stare at me? It bothers me. Please stop."

The girl eyed Harry, eyes wide in shock. Harry walked away. He looked back over his shoulder. The girl had fainted.


	2. A Diary: Harry Potter, beginning 9 Septe...

9 September  
  
I can't fall asleep. Ron and Hermione are in a spat, it's so ridiculous. They are always fighting. I don't even know what it's about now.and I don't really care to either. I'm proud to say that I'm passing Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I'm failing in Potions, damnit. I talked to McGonagall, she reckons I'll need a tutor. I'd ask Hermione to, but she's got work of her own to do. I don't know what Ron's been up to. I've been hanging out a lot with Ginny. Every night we usually meet in the Common Room, to play cards, or some other embarrassingly immature game. She finds it fun, but I only do it to keep my mind off work. She has no idea how stupid I find it. Ta- Harry  
  
12 September  
  
I haven't written in a few days. No real reason to. By the way, I got this new journal in Flourish & Blotts. I like the red leather thing, it's so me, don't you think? Oh! More news with that girl! I found out her name is Jaimie and she's a 5th year. I still have no idea why she's been following me, except for the obvious reason. I got a closer look at her during dinner the other day, and I realized that she's quite good looking when her eyes aren't rolled in the back of her head. She has curly blonde hair, and she's about my height, except I'm a little taller. And McGonagall also signed me up for that tutor for Potions, and I'm thinking it's a good idea, since I'm barely passing, that last recovery potion hit me hard. Ron and Hermione have made up. I didn't expect their little fight to last long, none of them ever do. I have an idea about the reason, Ron mentioned something to me about Hermione having some girl problems that he was told about. Hermione? A girl? Never! Ta- Harry  
  
13 September  
  
I'm getting back on schedule with my writings. Hermione is no longer being horrendous, I think her little girly fiasco has passed once again. It's about time! I start tutoring tomorrow. I'm actually looking forward to it. I really can't afford to fail anything, if I want to work at the Ministry of Magic. They only accept perfect students.Ron has a girlfriend! She's a 4th year Ravenclaw and I find her disgusting. I don't know what he sees in her! But oh well, that's not my business. Ta- Harry  
  
17 September  
  
Well, so much for getting back on schedule. I'm doing well in tutoring, Jaimie's been my teacher so far and I like her way of explaining things. She's going to find out if she can be my permanent teacher! No more Snape! Anyway, I'm really starting to like her. She also shows an interest in me. That's important. Snape just likes to yell, and I don't care what Dumbledore says, he does show favoritism. But so far I'm her only student. We've been meeting in empty classrooms every time we can, meaning that I have tutoring again in a few days. Even though she's a few months older than me, I think I'm attracted to her. Ta- Harry  
  
21 September  
  
I just got back from tutoring. She likes to help me herself, we have a lot of one-on-one action. And if I get something wrong, she doesn't go nutters. She just doubles up on the potion. I'm working on one called the Dradicious Potion, it instantly heals people who are sick. Snape assigned it for me, I think he's giving me the stupidest potions on purpose. Who needs a healing potion when we've got a nurse? Anyway, in his actual class, he's been ignoring any students from other classes who've been trying to ask him questions. Any who, ta for now! Harry 


	3. Harry gets what he wants!

Harry fumbled in bed for his glasses. He reached over to his bedside table. That's strange, he thought. Harry didn't feel anything. He reached over an inch more, and fell out of bed. He reached up onto his bed to pull himself up. He heard Ron step out of the shower.  
  
"Ron, where are my glasses? And where's the bedside table?"  
  
"The bedside table is now on my side of the room. I can't have you turning off the alarm every time I set it. Your glasses are on it."  
  
"Well, could you bring them to me?" Harry asked.  
  
Harry felt Ron put the glasses into his hand. He put them on, and saw Ron pull robes onto his bed from his wardrobe and start changing into them.  
  
"Is the shower free?"  
  
"Yes, it is. You have a message." Ron said, polite as ever.  
  
"From who?"  
  
"From your tutor friend."  
  
Harry read the note Ron had found slipped underneath the door earlier. It said, 'Harry, I'd like to reward you for your progress in tutoring. Meet me at the lake after your classes are over and finished. Love, Jaimie"  
  
Harry got into the shower and washed himself, spraying water in every crevice of his body. He began to think of Jaimie, and one thing lead to another. He got out of the shower, toweled off, and slapped his razor clean. He used short strokes to avoid burn. "Nothing is so unattractive as to have razor burn on your face. Of course not," Harry told himself.  
  
Harry daydreamed all through Divination, something he shouldn't have done. Though Professor Trelawney was not a true Seer, she still wasn't stupid, and made him do busy work. He rushed across the grounds to meet Jaimie, he saw her sitting on a log by the lake.  
  
"Hey," he said, out of breath.  
  
"Hello. How are things?"  
  
"Fine. You?"  
  
She eyed him up and down. "Looking good!" Jaimie laughed, smiling and winking at him. "Anyway, I said I wanted to reward you. I want to teach you the perception of image. It's very important to receive all the information I've been giving you."  
  
"Okay. Where's your stuff, then?" he asked her, gazing around the grass.  
  
"Not that kind of perception. I mean, perception as in touching. Touching things is very important in the steps to getting what you want, you know." she said, smiling, white teeth shown. "That's what I'm going to teach you. Come with me,"  
  
She lead him into the forest, deep. He tripped on rocks and twigs, and occasionally he eyed a dead animal. Jaimie held his hand the entire way. They ran as fast as they could, and eventually arrived at a small enclosure, more like a box, if you picture. It was a little hut, and Harry stepped inside and sniffed around. Jaimie had lit candles. There were two armchairs in the end of the hut, both very large and squashy. He didn't notice it at the time, but there was also a blanket on the floor.  
  
"So, this is how I get what I want." Harry said, slightly annoyed that he had ran all this way for a hut.  
  
"Sit down," Jaimie offered, pointing to an arm chair. "I brought you here to ask you something. Did you ever think what it would be like if we were more than just friends?"  
  
"Yeah, I have. What do you think?" He asked her, nervously.  
  
"I think we'd be good together. Anyway, on with the lesson," she said, and she stood up and sat on the blanket, legs crossed. Harry joined her.  
  
"I said I was going to teach you how to get what you wanted, and I am. And I also said that that'd be through touching, and it is. Close your eyes."  
  
"What?" said Harry. He wasn't sure if he'd heard her right.  
  
"Close your eyes. You won't need them." she said, moving closer to Harry. He agreed by closing his eyes.  
  
"What do you want right now?" Jaimie said.  
  
"I'm not sure." Harry claimed, nervously.  
  
"Because I know what I want..do you want me, too?" Jaimie asked him. She didn't wait for an answer. She pushed him down onto the hard, wood floor and whispered in his ear. "I want you to touch what you want. Right now."  
  
Harry's hand moved slowly to her chest. 


	4. Snogging's how it goes!

Jaimie enclosed Harry's hand in hers and moved it to her hip. She could feel Harry's nails stroking down her back, and she moaned with pleasure.  
  
"Why don't you let me handle this?" Jaimie said, seductively as ever, as she began kissing him up his neck, beginning with his collar bone. Each kiss seemed to be filled with passion and desire, and Harry could feel the warmth in her lips. When she finally reached his lips, he kissed her so forcefully that she pulled back. Moving back in, Jaimie slipped her tongue into Harry's mouth. She stroked his tongue and played with it, licking it up and down.  
  
Jaimie moved her hands towards Harry's chest and began to fondle his nipples. She removed his robes and shirt, exposing his bare chest. She was amazed at how well-toned he was, for such a thin boy. She began caressing his abs, and slid her tongue out of his mouth. She began moving lower and lower. Let us not forget, Harry is still with us. Each tongue stroke he felt among his bare chest led him to deeper infatuation with Jaimie, ecstatic that he was finally able to live out his innermost dreams. Jaimie was, after all, a few months younger than him, and this was a plus. Harry always enjoyed taking advantage of girls in erotic situations, knowing that they could never resist The-Boy-Who-Must-Be-Shagged.  
  
Jaimie was, in fact, absolutely perfect for Harry, in more ways than one. She was shorter than him, not too short, but very nicely well put together. They both liked to read, hated their 3rd teachers, and were both obsessed with Quidditch. But never mind that, there is snogging to be done. 


End file.
